


La malattia di Naruto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: A seguito di alcuni rumors ho deciso di fare questa storia.Naruto sta morendo, e solo Sakura e Sasuke sono pronti a salvare l’Hokage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt:  
"E guai se avessi un coltello per tagliare  
Ma se avessi più giudizio non lo negherei  
Che se avessi casa ti riceverei  
Che se facesse pioggia ti riparerei  
Che se facesse ombra ti ci nasconderei"  
(Ivano Fossati, Carte da decifrare, 1993)

La malattia di Naruto

_E guai se avessi un coltello per tagliare._

Sasuke serrò un pugno e chinò il capo, un ciuffo gli copriva un occhio, l’altro si era ingrigito. Guardò Naruto steso nel letto, il viso grigiastro e un lenzuolo candido che lo avvolgeva.

La luce pallida del sole filtrava attraverso la finestra, posizionata sul muro, proprio sopra la testata del letto.

“Quando pensavi di dirlo?” domandò gelido.

“Mai… In realtà non l’ho ancora reso pubblico” mormorò con voce rauca Naruto.

Sakura posò una mano sul braccio del marito, che lo ritrasse, facendo un passo di lato.

“Tu stai morendo a causa di una malattia che ha una cura chissà dove, di cui parlano solo le leggende e non vuoi dirlo a nessuno?” sibilò Sasuke.

Naruto gli fece un sorriso storto, respirando a fatica.

“Sono l’Hokage. Sarebbe sintomo di debolezza. Alle porte c’è una nuova guerra e il villaggio della foglia…” mormorò.

“Ragion di stato, ora sì che sei un Hokage come tutti gli altri” abbaiò Sasuke, interrompendolo.

Sakura abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi color smeraldo erano velate di lacrime.

“Mi sembra di sentir parlare mio fratello Itachi” ringhiò Sasuke.

Naruto fece una smorfia di dolore. “Spero di essere un grande uomo come lui, un giorno… Anche se non mi resta più molto tempo” ammise.

“Boruto lo sa? Lo hai detto a Hinata? Tua moglie, i tuoi figli, lo sanno!?” sbraitò Sasuke.

Sakura spintonò Sasuke, facendolo allontanare dal letto.

“Non è in condizioni, non urlargli addosso” lo rimproverò.

“N-no… Non lo sa nessuno a parte voi due” biascicò Naruto, gli occhi arrossati gli si chiudevano.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che ti guardi morire tenendo il segreto fino ad allora?” ringhiò Sasuke.

“La mia idea era qualcosa di simile. Ossia farvi cercare un nuovo Hokage che mi possa subentrare prima della morte improvvisa, ma Sakura ha un’altra idea…” ammise Naruto. Un rivolo di sangue denso gli scivolò dal naso.

“Come hai detto tu, c’è una leggenda che parla di una cura specifica. Sono riuscita a tradurla.

Voglio andare a prenderla prima che sia troppo tardi. In realtà Naruto non voleva dirti niente, ma io ti ho proposto. Voglio che tu venga con me a cercare l’ultima salvezza di Naruto. Sei un grande ninja. Insieme possiamo salvare quello che il team 7 rappresentava” propose Sakura.

Sasuke diede le spalle a Naruto.

“Sei sempre la solita. Insegui speranze riempendoti la bocca di belle parole.

Però d’accordo, accetto. Ho tutta l’intenzione di salvare quell’idiota” ringhiò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Però chi si occuperà di nostra figlia Sarada, Sakura?” interrogò la moglie.

“Ho… Ho detto a Kakashi… che vi mandavo in una missione importante per il Villaggio, senza specificare…” biascicò Naruto.

< Un tempo pensavo che essere Hokage mi desse un potere immenso, poi ho capito che il nostro villaggio era solo una goccia nel mare. Non credo che riuscirò a salvare questo mondo, ma sarò già contento se avrò soddisfatto le necessità di tutte le persone di cui mi sono preso in carico la responsabilità, degli abitanti di questo luogo > pensò. “… Resterà a casa mia, con mia moglie Hinata” esalò.

“Allora vado a prepararmi” disse gelido Sasuke, raggiunse la finestra e vi si arrampicò.

< Sono contento di non avere un coltello a portata di mano. Non desideravo così tanto auto-lesionarmi dai tempi in cui eravamo ragazzi > pensò.


	2. Sete di dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt: 5) A: Sai tenere un segreto?  
B: no.  
A glielo rivela lo stesso.

Sete di dolore

Naruto si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue ai piedi del letto, serrò gli occhi e si sdraiò su un fianco, serrò gli occhi e strinse il cuscino con foga. Le dita umide bagnarono di sudore la fodera, alcuni rivoli gli scivolavano lungo i corti capelli biondi.

Serrò le labbra, mentre del sangue gocciolava vischioso dalle sue narici.

< Non resisterai ancora. Forse è perché un umano non dovrebbe fondere il suo chakra con i demoni così a lungo > gli disse Kurama.

Naruto si premette la mano sulla bocca, venendo scosso da tremiti.

< Il Villaggio ha bisogno della mia forza, la mia famiglia ha bisogno della mia forza! > gridò mentalmente. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, lì dove c’erano i segni della volpe.

_Naruto sorrise, inginocchiato accanto ad Hinata, accarezzando il ventre gonfio di lei._

_“L’ho sentito, scalciava” sussurrò con voce tremante di gioia. Posò un bacio a schiocco sulla guancia di Hinata, che arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle._

_“Boruto ha già il tuo carattere, amore” disse._

_Naruto le avvolse le spalle in un abbraccio, accarezzandole il pancione._

_“Io spero abbia il fegato e la dolcezza di sua madre, oltre la sua bellezza” ribatté._

_“Io, invece, mi auguro ti somigli” disse Hinata. Gli posò un bacio delicato sulla guancia, ritraendosi rapidamente._

Naruto scalciò, il dolore gli strappò un grido, mentre si abbandonava esausto sul letto.

< Non riesco ad alzarmi, a vestirmi. Non posso proteggere nessuno in pigiama, rimanendo in ginocchio davanti al pericolo.

Se devo morire, che accada in fretta > si augurò.

******

“Sasuke…” disse Sakura, balzando giù da un albero e correndo con le braccia gettate all’indietro. Raggiunse il marito, col vento che le sferzava il viso, arruffandole i capelli rosa e si arrestò davanti a Sasuke.

Quest’ultimo si voltò a guardarla, un falco sul braccio a cui stava accarezzando la testa.

“Sei corso avanti, di nuovo. Questa cosa dobbiamo farla insieme” disse secca Sakura.

Sasuke la guardò con un occhio spento, dall’iride nera stinta.

Sakura notò che quello sotto la frangetta era violetto.

< Cosa lo spinge a soffrire tanto? Perché non resta mai accanto a me?

Ha detto di amarmi, mi ha sposato. Si è concesso quella notte in cui sono rimasta incinta. Pensavo di aver raggiunto la felicità, ma lui con me resta freddo, distante. Si congratula con me, è gentile, ha gesti anche delicati nei miei confronti, però ho sempre paura non ricambi davvero quello che provo per lui.

Cos’è quello che ci unisce, allora? Pena, forse? Mi compiange? > si domandò.

“Non potevo far cadere il meteorite con te troppo vicina. Ho attirato qui i nemici e li ho annientati” disse secco Sasuke.

“Potevamo cercare di parlare, prima. Ora tutti i nemici del villaggio sanno che siamo qui e cercheranno di fermarci anche senza sapere per cosa siamo in missione.

Inoltre, quei guardiani volevano solo proteggere un oggetto sacro” ringhiò Sakura.

Sasuke scrollò le spalle e alzò il braccio, facendo spiccare il volo al falco.

“Parlare? Avrebbe spiegato significare a cosa ci serve la cura. In questo modo non si spargerà la voce delle condizioni dell’Hokage, mi pareva fosse importante” ribatté atono.

< Naruto, vorrei le tue labbra sulle mie. Ho sposato Sakura nella speranza di dimenticarti. Pensavo che con una famiglia non mi sarei più sentito solo, come non ti ci sentivi tu. Ti vedevo a giocare con i tuoi figli sull’altalena dove ti rifugiavi da piccolo.

Invece sono scappato dal villaggio. Ero quasi tentato di farmi travolgere da quel meteorite, ma ho desistito.

Voglio salvarti… Rimanderò a dopo la mia fine > pensò Sasuke.

“Sai tenere un segreto?” domandò Sakura.

“No” mentì Sasuke.

Sakura incrociò le braccia e sospirò pesantemente.

“Bugiardo! Naruto non lo avrebbe detto neanche a me se non mi fossi accorta dei sintomi” si lamentò.

Sasuke le premette indice e medio sulla fronte, richiamandola: “Non farmi le domande se poi ti rispondi sola”.


	3. Attrazione sbagliata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt: 4) Le fedi di B e C cadono in un tombino sotto gli occhi di A

Attrazione sbagliata

Sasuke era seduto ai piedi di un albero, con la schiena appoggiata alla corteccia, teneva in mano un kunai e ne guardava la lama.

La luce pallida della luna lo illuminava. Si abbassò la stoffa della manica e guardò i segni pallidi sulla pelle, cicatrici in parte scomparse.

< Un taglio solo… Posso dire di essermelo fatto in battaglia. Non se ne accorgerà nessuno > pensò.

“Non sono più un ragazzino, posso anche controllarmi” sussurrò.

_“_Nooo_!” gridò Naruto, cadendo in ginocchio accanto al tombino. Lo scoperchiò, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. “Dovevo fare solo una cosa ed invece ho sbagliato! Sono un pessimo testimone di nozze!”. Infilò le mani dentro l’acqua sporca e tastò. “Eccoli… sì, posso prenderle… Posso recuperarle” gemette._

_Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò tirare le mani fuori dalla melma. Nella mano sinistra aveva due fedi sporche di una sostanza scura e viscida._

_“Ora dovrai lavarle” disse gelido._

_Naruto annuì. Corse fino a una fontanella e le lavò, sorridendo._

_“Visto? Ho salvato le fedi tue e di Sakura!” si vantò._

_Sasuke lo raggiunse con passi misurati e gli domandò: “Sai che una cosa così non porta bene?”._

_Naruto finì di lavarsi le braccia e lo strinse a sé, sorridendogli._

_“Cosa fai?” domandò Sasuke, arrossendo._

_< Posso sentire il suo profumo, il suo respiro, persino il suo battito. Come vorrei mi baciasse, ora, qui, davanti a tutti. Non m’importerebbe di essere il suo amante una volta sola, anche il giorno prima del mio matrimonio > pensò, con le orecchie bollenti._

_“Iruka sensei mi ha spiegato che il contatto fisico può consolare. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene anche con la buona sorte” lo rassicurò Naruto._

_“Umphf. Su di me ha l’effetto opposto. Odio essere toccato” ribatté Sasuke con tono atono, allontanandolo da sé con entrambe le braccia._

_Naruto fece una smorfia._

_“Sei sempre il solito brontolone” si lamentò._

Sasuke si voltò, udendo dei passi e abbassò il kunai.

“Ancora sveglio?” domandò, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Qualcuno deve fare la ronda” rispose Sasuke, accigliandosi.

Sakura scostò la ciocca di capelli mori dal viso di Sasuke, guardando il rinnengan di lui, e sospirò pesantemente.

“… Penso che chiamarti tesoro ti metterebbe in imbarazzo. Vero?” domandò.

Sasuke si scostò, voltando il capo.

“Penso sia normale, siamo sposati” disse con voce roca.

Sakura gli sfiorò la guancia con la mano in una carezza e lo guardò rabbrividire.

“Non ti faccio nessuna reazione, vero? Non ti piaccio fisicamente” mormorò.

Sasuke le prese la mano nella propria, irrigidendosi.

“Non dire così. Sei una donna bellissima e lo sai” biascicò.

Sakura gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lo fece stendere, sistemandosi sopra di lui e lo baciò, Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò.

Sakura si staccò, ansimando.

“Allora dimmi che ti eccito. Dimmi che ti attraggo” lo implorò.

“Ce-certo… che lo fai…” mentì Sasuke, arrossendo. Sfuggì agli occhi verde smeraldo di Sakura, guardando dietro di sé. “Soltanto non penso che sia una buona idea farlo in mezzo al nulla, quando abbiamo una missione. Ecco, sono agitato per quello” si scusò.

Sakura si scostò da lui e sospirò.

< Questo viaggio è la ultima occasione per farlo innamorare di me. Lo devo a nostra figlia > pensò.


	4. Guariscimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per #12DAYSAFTERCHRISTMAS2019EDITION.  
Fandom: Naruto  
Personaggi: Sakura/Sasuke one-side; Naruto.  
Prompt: 02 Gen: Personaggio X viene ritrovato ferito o malato da personaggio Z. Personaggio Z è l’ultima persona che avrebbe dovuto trovare personaggio X. Personaggio Y cerca disperatamente di sottrarre personaggio X dalle grinfie di personaggio Z. Segue aftermath post-salvataggio.  
Scritta sentendo: Cold Blooded-Lyrics-Zayde Wolf; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IjqNQKgcyg.

Guariscimi

Sakura era incosciente nella neve, affondata per metà. I suoi capelli rosa le aderivano al volto, mentre la sua pelle era pallidissima.

Sasuke, davanti a lei, camminava piegato di lato. Il braccio destro ferito, da cui gocciolava del sangue copioso che macchiava la neve. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, mentre i suoi piedi affondavano nel manto candido.

< Avrei dovuto capire che quella pozione che abbiamo trovato non era la cura. Era stato troppo facile! Il vero tempio è questo >.

Saltò di lato, schivando i colpi di ascia dati dall’uomo davanti a lui. Un’altra avversaria, minuta dai capelli pallidi, in piedi sul tetto del tempio, faceva cadere una pioggia di kunai.

Sasuke si muoveva di qua e di là, balzando per evitare gli attacchi. L’ascia era fatta di pura energia vermiglia.

< La fortuna è che i veri guardiani hanno annientato i nemici che ci seguivano. Ora il segreto di Naruto, in qualunque modo andrà, è al sicuro > pensò.

I capelli mori gli coprivano completamente un occhio, mentre ad ogni movimento si gonfiava e alzava la casacca che indossava. Utilizzava una spada per attaccare e difendersi, tenendola con il braccio sano.

Una ferita si era aperta sulla sua fronte e il sangue solcava il suo viso, scendendo davanti all’occhio scoperto. Lo sharingan era attivo e pulsava di un rosso vermiglio.

Sopra di loro, sul cielo blu-notte, risaltava la luna.

Sasuke riuscì a rimandare indietro un kunai, la ragazzina gridò e precipitò senza vita, la lama conficcata nel suo petto.

Il gigante ululò di dolore, i suoi attacchi si fecero più incalzanti. Il titano raggiunse Sasuke con una spallata, Uchiha gridò e volò all’indietro.

L’ascia si abbatté su di lui, la schivò rotolando nella neve, appesantendosi e inumidendo i vestiti. Lanciò la spada e la conficcò nella gola dell’avversario. Ci fu uno spruzzo di sangue e il nemico cadde pesantemente all’indietro, affondando nella neve che schizzò tutt’intorno.

Sasuke ansimò, la gola gli doleva, mentre cercava di riprendere aria. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso. Si voltò verso Sasuka e la raggiunse, controllò il suo battito cardiaco e sorrise.

< Meno male, sta bene. La botta l’ha solo fatta svenire > pensò. Si allontanò da sua moglie con un gemito. < Devo andare dentro e recuperare l’oggetto sacro, poi tornerò immediatamente da lei.

Dei, voi che siete così crudeli con me. Proteggetela, almeno questo. Voi che non mi avete concesso il lusso di amarla, di contraccambiarla e renderla felice; me lo dovete > pensò, correndo dentro.

*****

Sakura si guardò intorno confusa, rabbrividì notando le carcasse dei nemici che erano disseminate ovunque.

“Sasuke?! Sasuke, dove sei?!” gridò.

“Egli è ferito… ed è stato trovato dall’ultima creatura che avrebbe dovuto scovarlo” cinguettò una voce femminile.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi e si voltò nella direzione da cui era venuta. Si trovò davanti una micia dal pelo nero.

“Incurante del pericolo è entrato nel tempio per adempiere a ciò che riteneva suo compito” proseguì l’anima.

“Ferito? Gravemente? Come faccio a raggiungerlo? Dov’è ora?” domandò Sakura con tono concitato.

< Non so nemmeno perché dovrei prestare attenzione a un gatto che parla! Potrebbe essere un’allucinazione dovuta ad un trauma cranico o una trappola > pensò.

La gatta spiegò: “Io sono la custode del tempio. Ho deciso di assecondare il suo desiderio. Ho salvato colui per cui siete venuti e se non mi credi, torna pure al Villaggio della foglia. Troverai il vostro Hokage vivo e in salute”. Si leccò avidamente una zampa, mentre la peluria della sua coda si sporcava di neve ondeggiando raso terra.

< Vorrei poter dire grazie al cielo > pensò Sakura.

“Non mi hai detto dove si trova Sasuke!” gridò.

La gatta fece uno sbadiglio simile a un miagolio. “Egli è caduto nelle mani del demone che vaga per queste terra: lo spirito della scimmia. Un tempo un ninja come voi, si tramutò perché assetato di sangue e battaglie. Si tratta di una creatura furente”. Si passò la zampa sul muso, facendo ondeggiare le proprie vibrisse. “Il tuo compagno era inerme, troppo stanco per potersi difendere”.

Sakura disse concitatamente: “Io devo salvarlo! Cosa diamine vuole farne quella scimmia e dove lo trovo?!”.

“Lo troverai all’interno del tempio, se ti sbrighi. Il demone, sicuramente, vuole prosciugarne l’anima per continuare a perpetrare la sua furia eterna.

Corri e forse riuscirai a fermare il rituale” spiegò la gatta. Guardò Sakura correre dentro rapidamente, i capelli rosa che le mulinavano intorno al viso.

******

Sasuke mugolò, socchiuse un occhio e vide il soffitto bianco sopra di sé.

“Non puoi continuare a tormentarti per questo. Se non fosse stato per te, a quest’ora sarebbe morto”. Riconobbe la voce di Naruto e fece una smorfia, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Nel sonno, delirava. Sembrava quasi felice di sacrificarsi per te”. La voce di Sakura era gelida, lo fece rabbrividire.

< Il demone che fine ha fatto? Questo non è il tempio… Riconosco, piuttosto, l’ospedale di Konoha > si disse.

Naruto disse: “In quella famiglia, hanno il brutto vizio di morire da eroi o da martiri. Vai dentro, occupati di lui. Sarà meglio che non mi trovi quando si sveglia”.

Sasuke gli occhi, sentendo dei passi e la porta che si chiudeva. Dalla finestra socchiusa entrava del vento fresco che gli accarezzava le gote.

Sakura raggiunse il suo lettino e si sedette accanto a lui. Controllò i dati che davano le macchine e gli accarezzò la fronte.

Sasuke mugolò, socchiudendo un occhio. “Mi hai salvato?” domandò.

Sakura trasalì, le iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide.

“Oh, grazia al cielo, ti sei svegliato” sussurrò.

Sasuke deglutì a vuoto.

“Non avresti dovuto rischiare così… per me…” biascicò.

“Tu dimentichi che anche io sono una ninja. So combattere e badare a me stessa” ribatté Sakura.

Sasuke notò la cicatrice che aveva in mezzo ai seni.

< Quella dev’essere opera del demone. Ancora una volta l’ho fatta soffrire per la mia incapacità > pensò.

“Sì, ma…” esalò.

Sakura gli posò l’indice sulle labbra e lo guardò arrossire.

“Niente ma e fammi fare il mio lavoro” lo zittì.

Sasuke chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, mentre lei segnava i valori del suo chakra in un taccuino.

“Lavoro?” bisbigliò con un filo di voce.

Sakura annuì e si alzò in piedi.

“Sì, come medico è mio dovere occuparmi di un paziente in queste condizioni”.

Sasuke riaprì un occhio e notò una lacrima che le rigava il viso.

“Sono felice di rivederti, sana e salva… Ancora una volta mi sei venuta a cercare” esalò.

< Se tu sapessi quanto è stato difficile salvarti. Credevo che non sarei mai riuscita a portarti via. Il sangue, la follia, mentre ti vedevo sempre più pallido.

Ho pensato che ti avrei perso, che avrei visto la tua anima inghiottita da quel mostro di fuoco. Nelle mie orecchie solo urla e dolore.

Raramente ho sofferto così tanto. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa in quel momento.

Non m’interessa se sei lontano da me. Se forse non mi ami e ci lega solo la pena. Tu sei il mio ossigeno, io non posso vivere senza di te! Il mio corpo bruci! Il mio cuore mi venga strappato dal petto! Mi va bene perdere braccia e gambe, solo per rivedere il tuo viso. Per sperare di renderti un giorno felice > pensò, posandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Lo farò sempre. Mi occuperò sempre di te” giurò.

Sasuke si voltò, strofinando la guancia bollente sulla fodera del cuscino.

“Tu mi meriti più di chiunque altro. Sono io che non ti merito” esalò.

Sakura corrugò la fronte. “Sasuke… Non dirlo più. Ti prego” gemette.

< Ho visto le cicatrici sui tuoi polsi, sui tuoi fianchi. Ho sempre saputo cosa volevano dire, ma ho il terrore che un giorno tu vorrai andartene via da me ed io non potrò raggiungerti. Allora sì che non potrò fare più niente per te > pensò.

“Promesso.

Però… occupati di me in modo diverso da come faresti con gli altri pazienti” le chiese Sasuke con un filo di voce.

Sakura sorrise.

“Puoi contarci”.

Sasuke pensò: < Ti giuro, farò qualsiasi cosa per amarti. Contaci >.


End file.
